


Little Valentine

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Family Fluff, Happy, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, protective father Derek, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes full protective father mode when his little girl gets a Valentine, Stiles finds it adorable.</p><p>Also their daughter is kind of a cock-block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick read of some fluffy family feels

When Derek Hale arrived back at his house he was met at the sight of his husband and daughter giggling over something on the table. He laughed fondly at the sight and the two looked up at him.

"Papa! Look what I got!" Elizabeth ran up to her other dad and held out a red piece of paper. Derek smiled at the little girl and grabbed the item to look at it.

It was red and heart-shaped with black writing on it. Derek immediately recognized it as a valentine and quickly read the words written in sloppy third-grader handwriting.

'Be my valintin? Love Tyler B.' There were words written wrong but Derek didn't care. He automatically became protective once he saw it was indeed from a boy.

"Tyler gave it to me papa! He likes me!" exclaimed Elizabeth. 

Derek shared a worried look with his husband who was stifling a laugh behind his hand. "You're too little for boys," Derek said but regretted it as soon as his daughters face fell. 

"Derek-" Stiles started but Elizabeth interrupted him.

"But I like him too papa!" she said with a wobbly lip. Derek sighed and knelt down to Elizabeth's height.

"You're my little girl Lizzie and you always will be. I don't want a boy to take you away from me." He pretended to be sad which made Elizabeth giggle and wrap her arms around her dads neck and press their noses together.

"No boy can take me away from you and daddy, don't worry." She grabbed the Valentine after giving him a kiss and ran up towards the stairs. Derek watched his little girl go who was growing up too fast. 

"We both knew it was coming eventually," Stiles said. Derek walked over to his love and rested both his hands on Stiles' waist.

"Yeah but I was hoping it wouldn't happen until high school."

Stiles chuckled at his husband lovingly and pecked his lips. "You're too cute," he said which caused Derek to roll his eyes. "Plus she's eight, Der. You know it won't go any farther."

Derek pouted at Stiles. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

This time Stiles pressed a longer kiss to Derek's lips and put his hands through his hair. Derek melted into the kiss and pressed their bodies as close as possible. They remained like that, passionately kissing in their kitchen until a loud timer made them jump apart. Derek chased after Stiles' lips but the man put a hand on his husbands chest. "Slow down, big guy. I have to get the chicken nuggets out." Derek reluctantly let Stiles go so their house wouldn't burn down.

Stiles took the tray of food out of the oven with an oven mitt and set it down on the stove to cool. After he set the mitt down as well he was forcefully turned around and pressed against the counter. Stiles let out of a gasp of surprise but it was captured in Derek's mouth as they kissed even deeper this time. Derek crowded Stiles against the granite countertop and added a roll of his hips which caused a deep groan to rise from Stiles' throat.

"D-Der," Stiles muttered between the presses of lips. "Lizzie is-"

Derek leaned back and stared into Stiles' wide lust-filled eyes. "She's upstairs and distracted with her toys." Then he moved his mouth to latch onto Stiles' neck. This time the moan was louder and Stiles clapped a hand over his mouth. A large hand slowly crept down Stiles' chest to his groin and just as Derek was about to pop open the buttons of his jeans a high pitched yell made its way down the hall.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth's light footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and the husbands quickly separated and tried to fix themselves. The little brunette girl appeared in the doorway. "I forgot to tell you. Tyler wanted to hang out at the park tomorrow. Can I please go? Pleassseeee!"

Stiles pressed a kiss to the top of his daughters head. "Of course princess. Now why don't you go get ready for bed? Papa and I will be up soon to tuck you in."

"Okay!" Elizabeth bounded down the hall once again.

"You just agreed to let her go without-"

Stiles shut Derek up with another quick press of his lips. "Relax babe, it's just the playground." Derek was overreacting but Stiles found it endearing.

Derek placed his hands back in their previous spot. "We'll talk later. But let's get back to what we were-"

"Papa! Daddy!" 

Derek stopped with a frustrated growl but Stiles just laughed and walked towards the stairs, purposefully moving his hips more than usual. This man would be the death of Derek. How did he ever get so lucky?

"Duty calls," Stiles said in a cocky manner. "We can continue this later."

Derek sighed but followed Stiles anyways. They made it to the top of the stairs but Stiles stopped his husband before they entered their daughter's room. "First, you might want to get rid of that." Stiles pointed down and Derek followed his finger to see it aimed at his crotch...where he was sporting an obvious hard-on.

Stiles laughed and kissed Derek on the cheek. Then he disappeared into Elizabeth's bedroom, leaving a very sexually frustrated Derek standing alone in the hall. Point proven- this man would be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! Requests are open if you'd like to comment a prompt for this collection of one shots just let me know what you'd like to see! I'll most likely write it :)


End file.
